Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{-6}}{4^{-11}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{4^{-6}}{4^{-11}} = 4^{-6-(-11)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{-6}}{4^{-11}}} = 4^{5}} $